


Scott Doesn't Have to Know

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bottom Isaac, Cheating, Cheating Isaac, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, He's not Good Either, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No One Changes, Not Really Evil Peter, Scott Doesn't Know, Top Peter Hale, Unhealthy Relationships, not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Scott's asleep, isn't he? You're whispering so I'm guessing that he's asleep.” Peter says, and Isaac turns his head to make sure that Scott is still asleep. Scott sleeps on, turning over on his side away from Isaac making the other man roll his eyes before he slowly starts to get out of the bed. “Baby?” Peter asks, and Isaac shushes him making him chuckle softly. Isaac makes it to the living room and he digs around for his keys and he moves to wait for the question that's burning on both of their minds. “Want to come over?” Peter asks, and Isaac smirks to himself.<br/>“Always.” Isaac tells him, and he moves to quietly leave the apartment while his boyfriend sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott Doesn't Have to Know

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine.

Isaac is laying on his back on his bed, and he turns his head when he hears Scott's soft breathing. He sighs to himself, Scott always falls asleep early and it's even earlier when they have sex, and he hears his phone vibrate while he moves to answer. “Hello?” Isaac whispers, not bothering to see who it is since there's really only one person it could be.

“Scott's asleep, isn't he? You're whispering so I'm guessing that he's asleep.” Peter says, and Isaac turns his head to make sure that Scott is still asleep. Scott sleeps on, turning over on his side away from Isaac making the other man roll his eyes before he slowly starts to get out of the bed. “Baby?” Peter asks, and Isaac shushes him making him chuckle softly. Isaac makes it to the living room and he digs around for his keys and he moves to wait for the question that's burning on both of their minds. “Want to come over?” Peter asks, and Isaac smirks to himself.

“Always.” Isaac tells him, and he moves to quietly leave the apartment while his boyfriend sleeps.

****

It started out innocently enough with Peter and Isaac's odd relationship, they were just close friends and no one really questioned it when Peter called Isaac at home at three in morning to talk about nothing. Scott was suspicious but not unkind and he didn't' want to ruin Isaac's friendship with an old friend. Scott should have been worried all things considered, but Isaac always assured him that nothing sexual was going on with him and Peter.

One day, while Scott was at work where he usually always is, when Isaac walking Peter back to his car after they spent the day watching movies and the older man suddenly kisses him. Isaac doesn't know what to do at first, but it feels like a spark is being lit inside him. It feels like he's coming alive again, and he pulls away from Peter. Isaac feels like he should tell Peter that he has a boyfriend, but instead he's pushing Peter against his car to kiss him again. He makes a soft noise of delight while he kisses him, and Peter smirks at him while he kisses him back.

Isaac rides Peter in his car that day with his pants pulled down to his knees, one hand on the window and the other tangled into Peter's hair. They don't kiss again while they fuck, but Isaac stares at Peter the entire time while he rocks his hips. Isaac doesn't talk while moves, his movements rocking the car as his panting makes the car steam up, and Peter watches him as he pants as he makes Isaac do all the work. It makes it better somehow, Isaac thinks. He hasn't had dirty sex with Scott for so long, it's always one of them on top of the other, but this is wrong and Isaac loves it.

When Isaac comes, he spills on Peter's shirt that he didn't bother to take off, and he clenches around Peter's cock with a groan. Peter watches his face greedily before he's coming into Isaac, and Isaac pants as he slides off of him before he's pulling up his pants. Neither of them bother to say anything about it not happening again since they both know it will.

****

Isaac leaves his apartment, shutting the door gently, and he walks towards his car before he drives the familiar way to Peter's house. Isaac doesn't think he can stop this, Peter's like a drug to him that he doesn't want to quit just yet. It's not fair to Scott, Isaac knows that and Peter doesn't care about Scott since he just wants Isaac for himself, but Isaac tries not to think about him while he drives to Peter's. He'll be back by the time that Scott wakes up like he was never gone, and Isaac pulls his car into Peter's driveway.

Peter's waiting for him inside, Isaac knows, and Isaac locks his car before he's running up the steps to let himself in. Isaac shuts the door behind himself and he sees Peter sitting naked on his couch as if it's nothing out of the ordinary, and Isaac grins at him. “Hey, baby.” Peter says, and Isaac rolls his eyes as he starts undressing as Peter watches him. Peter knows that Isaac hates it when he calls him that, it's mostly why he does it but he also likes to think of Isaac as his baby, and Isaac climbs into his lap. Peter grabs Isaac's ass in his hands, spreading him open before rutting his cock against him, and Isaac moans while he moves his hips softly.

“Peter.” Isaac breathes out, and Peter grins at him while he moves to slick his fingers up before easily sliding two into him. Isaac tries to keep the look of pleasure off his face, Peter's fingers are thicker than Scott's and it's so much better, but he finds himself rocking against his fingers within a few minutes. Peter watches his face, licking his lips as he curls his fingers like how he knows that Isaac likes, and growls softly when he sees that Isaac is trying to be quiet.

“Does he touch you like this? Make you struggle to be quiet?” Peter asks, his movement becoming rougher and Isaac cannot keep quiet now. He glares at Peter, they an unspoken rule that they don't talk about Scott when they fuck, but when Peter presses against his prostate all that comes out is a strained whimper. Peter grins at him and Isaac huffs in annoyance, and Peter slides his fingers out before he thrusts into him. “Oh, baby.” Peter says, his eyes fluttering closed some while Isaac starts rocking his hips roughly as he gasps.

“Oh, Peter.” Isaac moans, and Peter smiles as he rocks into him as faster and harder like he knows Isaac likes. Scott's never hard in bed, he's soft and sweet and it's nice at times but it's not what Isaac wants all the time, but Peter knows what he likes in bed. Isaac digs his hands into Peter's brood shoulders as he moves, and Peter holds his hips in one hand and Isaac's cock in the other. Isaac throws his head back when he comes, and Peter pulls him down for a kiss. Isaac moans into the kiss while he continues rocking his hips until Peter comes deep into him.

****

Isaac is getting dressed, Peter is watching him while he lounges on his couch, and he turns towards him after he checks the time. It's late so Isaac figures he should be going home and back to Scott. “Scott has a business trip this weekend, he leaves at five on Friday.” Isaac tells him, and Peter gives him nod before he leaves. He knows that Peter will come to see him, probably stay with him for the entire weekend, and Isaac moves to walk towards his car.

He's stopped feeling guilty now, it doesn't matter now since he's in too deep with Peter, and he parks his car before he quietly shuts the door. Isaac lets himself into the apartment before he moves to slip back to into their bed where Scott is sleeping soundly, and Isaac lays on his back before his eyes start to close slowly while he listens to Scott's peaceful breathing.

****

“I hope you have a nice trip.” Isaac tells Scott, and his boyfriend smiles at him before kissing his lips as he climbs into his car. Isaac stands and waves at him until he cannot see him anymore, and as soon as he can't see Scott anymore a familiar looking car pulls up. They're not even trying to keep it secret anymore, Isaac sometimes wonders if Scott actually knows and he just doesn't say anything to him, and Peter walks up beside him before looking at him.

“Hey, baby.” Peter tells him, and Isaac smiles at him before he brings him inside so they can get to what they both want. Isaac barely waits for Peter to shut the door before he's jumping in his arms as he pushes down to the couch. He refuses to fuck Peter on his and Scott's bed, he's not that cruel, and Peter doesn't say anything about it.

****

“You should leave him.” Peter says, running his hand over the spot where he and Isaac are connected. Isaac was dozing on his chest and he moans weakly before looking up at him with surprised. It's the first time that Peter's ever said anything about Isaac leaving Scott, and Isaac watches him for a second before he sighs to himself. “Just a thought.” Peter tells him, and Isaac moves to get his phone when it beeps but it's just a notification.

“Scott's coming home soon.” Isaac says, as he checks the time. Peter keeps his hands on Isaac's hips, not wanting him to get up yet since he likes being in Isaac, and Isaac looks down at him. “Peter.” Isaac says, and Peter sighs as nods his head. Peter flips them over, Isaac squeaks in surprise, and he pulls out before he moves to get dressed to leave. Isaac watches him while he moves to start to clean up the living room before Scott gets home.

“Bye, baby.” Peter says, and Isaac smiles at him while he moves to wave as he leaves him alone. Scott will be home soon, and Isaac moves to text him to ask him when he'll be home. Scott answers him with a messaging saying that he got the time wrong, but he'll be back as soon as he can. Isaac huffs in annoyance, and he moves to see if he can stop Peter before he leaves. “He's not coming back yet is he?” Peter asks, a small smirk on his face.

“No.” Isaac says, and without another word Peter follows him back inside.

 

 

 


End file.
